To Whom I Love
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Side stories and a continuation from To Keep Your Love. Includes flashbacks of a crossdressing Allen, Lavi's attempts of cooking, and looks into their journals. Rated M for safety cause you never really know. Laven
1. The One Whom I Now Love

_**Mizu: Finally finished this first story. Grrs to all classes and teachers that kept trying to keep me busy and not letting me type. So here it is. This story was typed mainly first thing in the morning when I just woke up so it really isn't the greatest but it's done. Disclaimer time: I don't own -Man. If I did, Tapp would still be alive and Leverrier would be dead instead. **_

_**Side note: There are some parts that are in english and some in japanese. So...**_

**English**

Japanese

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**To Whom I Love:**_

_**Story one: The one whom I now love…**_

* * *

"You're sure that you'll be fine while I'm away?" Lavi asked his lover as they stood in the doorway.

"Yes, yes," Allen chuckled, wrapping his love's favorite bright orange scarf around his neck, "Now get going before Bookman kills you."

"I swear, that old man really needs to get a new kid to do his work," Lavi sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I can't believe he's sending me half way across the country just to pick up some old book for him."

"Now, you know that if he could, he'd go pick them up himself," Allen smiled, "It's just too bad that the man wouldn't sell them to him unless he came and picked them up in person."

"The prick," Lavi almost growled, "I don't wanna go!"

"Oh, come on," Allen sighed, grabbing Lavi's car keys, "Don't be such a baby."

"But it's so cold out there!" Lavi whined, wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist, "and you're so nice and warm."

"L-Lavi," Allen stuttered, trying to push away from his lover, "We have to go or you'll miss your train."

"Fine," Lavi sighed, grabbing Allen's coat for him, "But you owe me for lost time when I get back."

"I know," Allen smiled, running out the door, "Now let's go!"

* * *

"That idiot," Allen cursed as he stumbled back through, rubbing his sore backside, "I told him I hated doing those things in public areas!"

Slowly wandering through the box filled apartment, Allen finally made his way into his and Lavi's bedroom. He let himself collapse onto the overly stuffed mattress, letting out a heavy sigh. It had been at least two months since he had come back from England and moved in with the hyper redhead, and, other than the first week back, the two lovers had rarely spent any time together. The only time they had together was when they went to bed and even then that was rare. Allen normally passed out in the living room, trying to cram as much information into his skull possible. Lavi wasn't much better, normally covered with papers on the bed, making it impossible for the poor white-haired boy to come and sleep in bed. Heck, the two hadn't even finished unpacking all the boxes.

"I guess that that's something I probably should be working on," Allen groaned, forcing his tired muscles to move, "Now…where to start?"

Deciding that it would be smart to just start in the bedroom, Allen set forth on his mission to clear the room of the annoying boxes. In all actuality, all of Allen's stuff had already been unpacked and sorted into their new proper places. It was all of Lavi's junk that the man refused to toss that filled their shared apartment.

"What the hell is this anyways?" Allen asked, holding a strange black, tattered, stinky piece of something up and away from him, "And why is it moving!" After the incident with the strange black thing (which was immediately tossed out the nearest window), Allen worked for several more hours sorting through his lover's junk. There were several things that often stuck Allen as odd that Lavi had kept but he never dwelled on them. Forgetting about sleep, the white-haired male worked on his project all night.

"Finally…" Allen sighed, wiping his brow for the millionth time that morning, "I'm starting to be able to see the walls and floor. Just a couple more of boxes then the bedroom will be done."

It was at eight thirty in the morning that Allen stumbled upon the box labeled _**Don't Touch or Die! **_Chuckling at his boyfriend's immaturity, Allen hefted the surprisingly heavy box onto the bed. It looked to be just like all the other boxes he had opened and sorted. What made this on so important not to touch?

"Bet he was just trying to keep Bookman from getting into his stash of porn or something," Allen sighed, hating the fact that his boyfriend was bi and would often look at women instead of him, "Well, better get them onto his bookshelf."

Sighing, Allen slowly opened the well taped box, not expecting to see what he saw. Inside were several items from Lavi's life at E.H.S. Most were just some really common things but they weren't what caught Allen's eye. At the very top of the box was Lavi's old kendo outfit and a broken wooden sword. Gingerly picking the piece of wood up, Allen sat down on the bed and just stared at it.

"H-He kept it?" the boy stuttered, a smile working it's way onto the boy's face.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student that just enrolled in school here," Ms. Fou announced to her homeroom of mixed grades, "You guys better be nice to him. He's a very long way from his home in England."

"What's with that insane hair color?" a boy near the back of the class busted out in laughter at the sight of the boy's pure white hair.

"Daisya Barry!" Ms. Fou snapped.

"What? He's got freaky hair!" Daisya defended.

"Good grief. Another long day," Ms. Fou sighed, turning back to the new student, "Why don't you go ahead and write your name on the board then introduce yourself?"

The boy looked at her in confusion for a second before turning to the board. Taking a piece of chalk, the boy started to write on the board. But he didn't write his name.

"I don't speak good Japanese?" the class said as they read the board.

"If you can't speak the language, why did you freakin' come here?" another boy snapped, long raven hair flowing around him as he stood up.

"Kanda Yuu!" Ms. Fou shouted at the boy, "You can't be upset at the poor boy! He's never been to Japan before so how is he supposed to know how to speak the language?"

The boy tugged at Ms. Fou shirtsleeve. When her attention returned to him, he pointed to his throat then to her. After he repeated this several times, she realized what he was trying to say.

"Do I speak English?" Ms. Fou asked, smiling sadly at the boy, "No, I don't. Well, at least not enough to do a good job translating."

"What about Lavi?" a girl with long greenish black hair asked, "He's taken all four classes of English."

"Me?" a redhead asked, head coming up for the desk, "Well, yeah but taking classes is different than actually trying to translate it back and forth."

"Lavi, to the front," Ms. Fou ordered.

Slowly the redhead made his way up to the class and stood next to the boy. Daisya was right. This kid did look freaky with that white hair. Not to mention that bright red scar running down the left side of his face. But then again, who were they to judge people based on appearances?

"Tell him that he can go ahead and introduce himself," Ms. Fou said, leaning on her desk.

"Fine," Lavi sighed, turning to face the kid, "**Hey. Go ahead and say something about yourself.**"

The boy's eyes widened for a second in hearing his native tongue then smiled a breathtakingly happy smile to the whole class.

"**My name is Allen Walker. I'm fifteen years old and I used to travel around the world with my foster fathers,**" the boy stated in a small yet beautiful voice; there was a bit of a British accent sounding as he spoke.

"Um…His name is Allen Walker," Lavi said, struggling to say the "L's" in the boy's name right so not to insult him, "He's fifteen and used to travel around the world with his foster dads."

"Foster dads?" some kids repeated, "So he's was adopted into a gay family?"

"I'll ask," Lavi stated, "**Hey, when you say foster dads, do you mean that they were an item when they adopted you?**"

"**Eh? No way!**" the boy snapped, surprising everyone with the sheer volume coming from the small boy, "**There's no way that Mana would have ever been with Master Cross!**"

"**M-Master Cross?**" Lavi repeated, not believing his ears, "**What? Were you sold into slavery or something?**"

"**No. I'm his apprentice,**" Allen said, anger slowly receding, "**He took me under his wing after Mana died.**"

"**After who died?**" Lavi questioned.

"**Mana. He was my first foster dad. He died one day while we were in England,**" Allen said, sorrow clearly printed on the boy's face.

Lavi took a step back in shock from what the boy had said.

"Lavi!" the girl with greenish black hair snapped at the redhead, "What did you say to him?"

"N-Nothing!" Lavi defended, "He just said that his first foster father died while they were in England then he got depressed."

"Alright. That's enough questions," Ms. Fou stated, knowing she would have a hard time from now on, "Lavi, tell Al-len that he can sit next to you until he learns better Japanese. Oh, and tell him that the "L's" in his name might not make it out as such."

"Sure," Lavi sighed, "**Come on. You're sitting next to me till you get smart enough to speak Japanese yourself. And don't be expecting everyone to say your name right.**"

"**Oh, I knew about that already,**" Allen stated as he walked down the row of desks to the empty one next to where he saw Lavi sitting, "**You guys have a hard time saying L, right?**"

"**Ah, so you do know a little about the Japanese language**," Lavi stated, sitting back down.

"**yeah, I've been studying for about a month so that's why I'm not really good at it yet. It's nice that there's some that at least can understand me until I learn what I need to know. Thanks**," Allen beamed.

"**Don't get used to it**," Lavi scoffed, trying to ignore the slight blush on his face.

"**Haha, I know. I appreciate it though. You're name was Lavi, right?**" Allen asked.

"**You managed to pick that out?**" Lavi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"**It's not that hard to do,**" Allen chuckled causing several of the students to turn and face them in curiosity, "**Lavi sure is a neat name.**"

"**Neat?**" Lavi repeated, immediately thinking to something clean, "**It's a clean name?**"

Allen erupted into laughter, making several students jump at the wonderfully happy sound, "**No, silly! When I say neat, I mean that it's a cool name. That I think it's a really great name. I guess you could maybe categorize neat as some sort of slang.**"

"**That's just weird,**" Lavi sighed, hating the fact that everyone was staring at the two.

"Lavi!" Daisya called out from his desk, "Ask the brat what's with his white hair and that red mark on his face!"

"Daisya! I'm warning you!" Ms. Fou snapped.

"**Alle-**"

"**He just said brat, right?**" Allen asked, staring at Daisya, "**He's not very nice, is he? I assume he's talking about me, probably about my hair and scar.**"

"H-Hai," Lavi stuttered, accidentally slipping back into Japanese.

"**Thought so,**" Allen said with a smirk, "**Well let's hope that my Japanese is good enough to tell him what I think about that.**"

"Eh?" Lavi gaped as Allen stood up from his seat and walked over to Daisya.

"Hm?" Daisya looked up at the boy who stood next to his desk, "What do you want, brat? I don't speak any English so don't bug me."

"I not idiot," Allen told Daisya, struggling to make the words come out right, "No treat me like one."

"Huh?" half the class gasped.

"Walker!" Fou gasped, clapping her hands, "You do know some Japanese!"

"Barely to understand," Allen stated, rubbing his eyes, trying to remember everything he had learned, "No good sentences, yes?"

"Baka," Kanda growled under his breath.

Allen turned his attention back to Daisya, placing his left hand on his left eye, "Father hit by car. I hit by car. Father tried to save but died instead. I got scar left over."

Daisya gulped as the boy glared at him. Wasn't he just a happy, cute, friendly little idiot a minute ago.

"Born with white hair. No dye. Stop talking about me cause you think I a idiot," Allen growled, marching back to his seat, "Baka."

"**How was that, Lavi?**" Allen asked, happily as he plopped down in his seat, "**Was I at least close to being right in what I said?**"

"H-Hai," Lavi stuttered, staring at the boy in shock.

'Hm, this boy…sure is fun!' Lavi thought to himself as he turned to face the front of the class, smirking a bit, 'Maybe the rest of the year will be fun after all. A new person to mess with!'

* * *

"**Crap…My first day here and I'm already lost,**" Allen groaned as he wandered aimlessly around in E.H.S's hallways, "**All I want to do is to just find the freakin' cafeteria! I'm so hungry…**"

Looking around, Allen noticed all the posters and flyers for various martial arts. Raising his eyebrow, the boy couldn't help but think that the school was a bit weird. After all, reading "Come and find the pure bliss of the greatness of some relaxing Taekwondo." on a poster for the said sport was a little unnerving. What was so relaxing of Taekwondo?

"**I'm so confused,**" Allen sighed, opening a door hoping to ask for directions.

"AHHH!" a familiar voice screamed as a wooden sword nearly connected with his skull.

"**Hm? Lavi?**" Allen questioned, looking around for the redhead.

"Damn it, Yuu! Why do you have to be so mean? I really thought that you were going to hit me and give me a concussion!" Lavi whined, looking over to where Allen stood, "Hm? Allen? What are you doing here? Did you come to join kendo?"

"Don't even think about it, Moyashi," Kanda growled at the younger teen, "This place is already crawling with enough idiots as it is."

"Moy-ashi?" Allen repeated, quickly digging through his pockets for his pocket English to Japanese dictionary, "**Moyashi…Bean sprout.** **What? I am not a bean sprout!**"

Allen quickly started to make his way over to where the two stood, ignoring every other person in the room. Lavi blinked a couple of times in confusion. What was with this boy? He had gone through so many emotions in the period of four hours that it seemed so unreal. Now the kid was pissed at Yuu for the stupidest thing in the world. Being called a bean sprout. Weird child.

"I. Am. Not. A. Moy-" Allen started to snap, only stopping when he tripped over the edge of the mat.

"Whoa, Allen!" Lavi gasped, rushing forward to catch the falling boy.

The redhead somehow managed to catch the falling foreigner before he face planted on the mats. Pulling the white haired boy closer to his chest, Lavi felt a little strange. There was a new feeling that he had never felt before tugging at his heart; the very heart that he swore he never had. With a wide eye, Lavi looked down at the smaller boy as he tried to regain his balance. Was it because of him? This feeling…did it mean that he wanted to protect him? Or did it mean something entirely different?

"Th-Thanks, Lavi," Allen stuttered, finally getting himself straightened out.

"N-no problem, Allen," Lavi said, realizing that he didn't have any trouble saying the "L's", "So, did you come to join kendo?"

"Ken-do…" Allen repeated, trying to remember something.

Lavi tried not to chuckle at the boy. It must be hard not knowing the language and trying to talk to people who didn't know his own. But that face he had whenever someone said something he didn't know or he was trying to recall something long forgotten, it was just too funny and cute.

"Oh, Kendo!" Allen gasped, suddenly remembering, "Ah…no. Tai Chi."

"You're in Tai Chi?" Lavi questioned.

"**Not yet,**" Allen stated, switching back to his native tongue, rubbing his head, "**Right now I'm trying to find the cafeteria. I cannot for the life of me find that bloody room!**"

"The cafeteria? Um…that's one the opposite side of the school, Allen," Lavi said, chuckling at the distressed look that flashed across the new boy's face, "Want me to take you there?"

"Hai!" Allen exclaimed, hugging Lavi as tight as he could, "Please do!"

"Can't…breathe," Lavi whimpered, hoping that Allen understood those words.

* * *

"Wow, Allen!" Lenalee squealed, clapping her hands together, "You're getting really good at Japanese!"

"Yeah, we can all understand you now!" Daisya laughed loudly.

"That's true," Allen laughed, "But it still isn't perfect. I have lots to learn plus my accent is still there."

"Aww, but it's that accent that makes you so cute, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi cooed, playfully pinching the poor boy's cheek.

"Lavi!" Allen whined, "It's Allen, remember?"

"But Moyashi-chan is so much cuter," Lavi faked whined.

"I don't care!" Allen snapped.

"It really is hard to believe that you've only been speaking Japanese for a little over a month," Lenalee smiled.

"Morning class," Ms. Fou greeted, yawning as she walked into the room, "You all remember what today is, right?"

"Black Order Visit day!" the class exclaimed.

"That's right. This is the day when several of the teachers from Black Order University come to visit you lucky students. Now, let's all welcome them, shall we?" Ms. Fou stated, opening the door, "Mr. Lee. Mr. Chan. Mr Wenhamn and Mr. Mikk are the professors that have come to visit you guys today."

"M-Mr. Mikk?" Allen stuttered, slowly raising his hand, "Um…Ms. Fou?"

"Yes, Walker?" Ms. Fou questioned, turning to face the boy.

"B-By any chance is M-Mr. Mikk's first n-name T-Tyki?" Allen stuttered, trembling because of some unknown fear.

"Why, yes," a deep male's voice said as the owner of said voice strode into the room, "My first name is Tyki. May I ask how you know that…boy?"

"Crap!" Allen shouted, jumping out of his seat and towards the other door.

"Come back here!" Tyki shouted, chasing after the boy, latching onto the boy teen's left arm.

"Let go, Tyki!" Allen shouted, trying to yank his arm away from the man.

"It really is you!" Tyki exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here in Japan, boy?"

"C-Cross moved us here!" Allen shouted, still trying to free himself, "Let me go, damn it!" "A-Allen? Y-You know Mr. Mikk?" Lavi and Lenalee asked.

"He better know me!" Tyki smirked, "He's my nephew from my stupid ass brother."

"N-Nephew?" the class gasped.

"Damn it, Tyki!" Allen whined, finally freeing his arm from the older man, "Why you tell them?"

"Why you tell…Don't tell me you don't know Japanese yet," Tyki gaped as if it was the most unearthly thing he had ever heard, "I thought Cross pushed you harder."

"He does!" Allen snapped at his uncle, "It's just that I've been…preoccupied with stuff."

"Stuff? Hm…Are you finding that you are even more like the family now that you're a teen?" Tyki chuckled darkly.

"I-I'm not like you bastards!" Allen snapped at his uncle, a dark blush painting his pale features.

"What's going on here, Mr. Mikk?" another voice ordered from the doorway, "Are you already tormenting some poor kid about his sexuality?"

"Now, now," Tyki sighed, "Don't get your trousers in a knot, Mr. Wenhamn. I was…Hey, get back here, boy!"

Allen was rushing towards the back door when something suddenly exploded from said doorway. As the smoke cleared, there stood a man with purplish-black hair standing on top of a robot, both wearing berets. His mouth felt like it had just hit the floor. What on earth was going on?

"Mr. Lee! I told you that I didn't want you to destroy my room this year!" Ms. Fou snapped.

"Brother, why do you do this every year?" Lenalee sighed.

"Th-This is normal?" Allen gasped, taking a step back and bumping into Tyki once more.

"Quite actually," Tyki smiled, "Now, why don't you tell me why you haven't had any time to study with that strict bastard Cross in charge of you?"

"You damn well know why!" Allen snapped.

"Oh? Is it," Tyki smirked, "new debts?"

A giant rock appeared out of nowhere atop of Allen's head.

"Allen! What's wrong?" Lavi and Daisya exclaimed.

"D-Debts…" Allen murmered as he sank down to the floor.

"How bad are they this time?" Tyki sighed.

"…" Allen remained silent.

"Geez, that man has no self control," Tyki said, shaking his head, "Oh, by the way, the twins, Debitto and Jasdero, have been going crazy about how Cross owes them one hundred guinea. They'll probably come after you to pay that."

"One…hundred," Allen chanted, rocking back and forth with the rock on his head.

Lavi raced to the floor next to the fallen boy, "Allen, what's wrong?"

"One hundred…hundred guinea," Allen continued to chant, "One hundred…hundred guinea."

"H-Hey stop saying that man!" Lavi pleaded, "And get rid of that rock! Where'd it even come from?"

"Hundred guinea," Allen still repeated.

"You're really starting to freak me, and probably the rest of us, out," Lavi tried to reason with the moping boy.

"It's only hundred guinea?" Allen finally said, standing up and breaking the giant rock with a swift karate chop, "That's all?"

"Oh boy…" Tyki muttered, "I shouldn't have pestered him so much."

"W-Why?" Lavi questioned as he stared at Allen who was walking over to the window.

"He's gone black," Tyki stated, "The boy is a bit bipolar."

"He's…what?" the class gasped.

"You didn't know that? Hm, the kid's gotten better at controlling that half then," Tyki smiled.

"Tyki," Allen muttered, suddenly turning around and pointing dramatically at the man, "You tell those two IDIOTS that they can go fuck off if they're going to try and bug me about such a small amount of pocket change!"

"P-Pocket change?" everyone in the room gaped, including Tyki.

"My debts from that man are so much more! The man has no remorse for what he does and keeps on buying!" Allen shouted out to the ceiling, "He made my childhood a living hell just for laughs and giggles and cheap labor!"

"Really shouldn't have provoked him," Tyki mumbled rubbing his eyes, "It's not my fault that the man is like a demon."

"A demon?" Allen repeated, "No. Cross is nothing "like" a demon."

"Wow," Lenalee sparkled at the scene.

"Amazing!" a boy with spiky brown hair exclaimed, "He can still defend his foster father even though he's been through so much!"

"That man…" Allen said, posing dramatically, "_**IS**_ a genuine fucking demon!"

"S-So much for that theory, Chaoji," Lavi sighed, "What kind of childhood did this kid have?"

* * *

"Allen," Lenalee sighed, "It's alright. There isn't anything wrong with being related to Mr. Mikk."

"It's not that," Allen cried, curling further into his ball underneath their table at lunch.

"Is it because we found out that you're bipolar?" Lavi asked, munching on a sub, "It's really no big deal. So what if you have two personalities? You're still you."

"Y-You're not afraid of my black side?" Allen questioned, poking his head out from under the table.

"Of course not," the group beamed.

"Now come out of there and eat something. You're stomach's driving us insane," Lavi chuckled as the boy's stomach rumbled loudly.

"O-Okay," Allen nodded, slowly crawling out from the table.

"So…" Lenalee smirked, "What's everyone dressing up as for the school's Halloween Dance tomorrow night?"

"Halloween Dance?" Allen asked, sitting in between Lavi and Lenalee.

"Yep. We all dress up in awesome costumes for the dance and then we pick a king and a queen," Lenalee smirked, "Last year's winners were Miranda Lotto and Marie Noise."

"Miranda Lotto? Marie Noise?" Allen asked, slowly stuffing a forkful of pasta into his face.

"Yep. Miranda is my bestest friend in the whole world! We're just like sisters!" Lenalee beamed.

"And Marie Noise is Kanda's older brother. Well, older adopted brother," Lavi explained.

"Like Daisya and Chaoji?" Allen questioned.

"Exactly," Lavi nodded.

"Hm…Wonder what I should dress up as," Allen thought aloud, chugging his water.

"Well, I have a costume that would look very good on you at my place. Why don't you wear that?" Lavi smirked, ignoring Lenalee's shocked look.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" Lavi smirked, standing up to dump his tray, "Meet me here at 5:00 p.m. so we can get you dressed up, okay?"

* * *

"I know what you're up to Lavi!" Lenalee scolded as she followed the redhead to his car.

"What?" Lavi asked innocently, "I'm not up to anything."

"That's a load of bull if I've ever heard one," Lenalee almost growled, "I know that you're going to try and put him in "that" costume."

"So?" Lavi shrugged.

"So?" Lenalee smirked, "I wanna help."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Allen cried as Lavi and Lenalee dragged the poor boy into an empty classroom, "I'm not wearing that!" "But you can't go to the dance without a costume!" Lenalee fake pouted.

"Then I won't go!" Allen snapped.

"You won't be able to leave the school without one either. They stick you in the office until they either find you one or the dance is over," Lavi said, trying to hide his smirk.

"B-But this costume!" Allen screeched, his voice cracking a bit.

"What? It's your size and you'll look great in it!" Lavi beamed, "Trust me. The school won't mind. In fact, the embrace it!"

"Plus, I found you the cutest wig to go with it!" Lenalee added.

"C-Crap!" Allen screamed as the two that he was now cautious to call friends pounced on him.

* * *

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled as he ran into the gym where the dance was held, flinging himself onto his self proclaimed best friend.

"Baka Usagi!" the stoic male shouted back, trying to shake off the idiotic redhead.

"What are you, Yuu?" Lavi asked, inspecting the other male.

The self proclaimed samurai was wearing some sort of brightly colored yet graphically violent shirt with English print on it and cargo pants that had to be at least two sizes too big. His abnormally long hair was placed into a lower pony tail around the base of his skull, excluding the two long pieces that still hung next to his face. He wore some sort of baseball cap sideways atop his head and had some how managed to give himself a black eye.

"S-seriously, Yuu," Lavi stuttered, "What are you?"

"An American punk," Kanda scoffed, "Lenalee came over and threatened me that if I didn't, she'd make sure that they wouldn't serve soba for the next year."

"So there is someone that the great Kanda Yuu listens too," Lavi whistled.

"Sh-shut up!" Kanda stuttered.

"Aww! You like her, don't cha?" Lavi teased, playfully elbowing his friend, "Anyways, wait till you see Moyashi-chan!"

"What did you do to the brat?" Kanda questioned, curiosity peeked.

"Ah!" Lavi smirked when he looked towards the doors, "They're here."

"Hm?" Kanda questioned as he turned to look at the doors, "What the hell?" There stood Lenalee in her costume. She was either a diva or Marilyn Monroe. Next to her stood to another person. This person was about the same height as Lenalee and had long auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail, bright yellow-orange headband, and a red scar going down the left side of their face.

"You dressed him up as a girl in a sailor uniform!" Kanda snapped as he started to strangle the redheaded rabbit, "What kind of it sick man are you?"

"Ah, my dear Yuu, Allen isn't in a sailor uniform," Lavi pointed out.

"He's not?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"Nope. He's cosplaying as Haruhi Suzimiya from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya!"

"Oh, like that's any different!" Kanda shouted as he started to strangle Lavi once more.

"L-Lavi…" Allen's voice whispered behind them.

"Oh, hey Allen!" Lavi beamed as he broke free from Kanda's death grip, "Wow. I must say. You make an amazing chick! Strike!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Allen snapped.

"Lavi, where'd you put the cover up make-up?" Lenalee asked, appearing beside the embarrassed Allen.

"Cover up?" Lavi repeated.

"You know. The make up to hide his scar so no one knows that it's him," Lenalee prodded as Allen fidgeted, trying to get used to the black leggings he was forced into.

"Oh. I didn't think about that part," Lavi laughed.

"You what?" Lenalee and Allen gasped.

"B-But h-how am I supposed to hide my scar from everyone?" Allen cried, "Now everyone will know it's me!"

"How could you forget about something that important?" Lenalee snapped at the redhead, hugging the distraught boy close, "Did you think that he'd just go around all night and say, "Hi! My name's Allen!"?"

"Um…Yes?" Lavi said, tilting his head to one side.

With this comment, Allen ignored the fact that he was in a short skirt and landed a perfect kick to the side of Lavi's head, "Baka!"

"Allen?" Daisya's voice sounded in front of them.

Allen let out a short scream and quickly hid behind Kanda's back.

"I knew that was you! Awesome costume dude! I actually thought you were a chick until you kicked Lavi," Daisya laughed loudly, walking up to the group dressed up as Count Dracula, "Though I'd advice you not to do that again unless you want to show more people your briefs."

Allen pushed his face into Kanda's back and screamed, 'How humiliating!'

"So whatcha dressed up as, Lavi?" Daisya asked the stunned redhead.

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach," Lavi stuttered as he stood up, "Well, actually I'm dressed up in his bankai form."

"I never took you as a cosplayer," Daisya said, trying to free Kanda from Allen's surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm not normally," Lavi stated, "But I love to dress up like these people for Halloween."

"So is that why Allen's dressed up as Haruhi Suzimiya?" Chaoji asked, suddenly appearing next to the already traumatized foreigner, dressed as dog.

"Ah!" Allen screamed as he jumped about ten feet backwards to get away from the group of people.

"Dude, it's alright," Daisya said, trying to call the terrified boy down, "Lots of guys cross dress for our Halloween dance. It's not like you'll be the only one."

Allen whimpered as he slowly made his way back to Lenalee. He was reaching for her arm with his left hand when Daisya suddenly grabbed it.

"But you can't be claim to be cosplaying with this glove only on one hand," Daisya stated, "In fact, I don't ever remember Haruhi wearing gloves."

"L-Let go!" Allen ordered, trying to gently pull his hand from the other males.

"Come on," Daisya smirked, "Let's get rid of this thing."

"I said let go!" Allen screamed, slapping Daisya with his right hand.

The second his left hand was freed, he quickly retreated to hiding behind Lavi while holding said hand to his chest as if he had just injured it.

"What the hell was that for?" Daisya snapped, holding his cheek.

"Serves ya right!" Kanda laughed, not even trying to hide it.

"M-Mana…" Allen whimpered from behind Lavi's back.

"What the hell is his problem?" Daisya ordered.

"Don't know. He wouldn't let us even come close to touching his left arm while we were trying to change him into this outfit," Lavi stated.

"And whenever he tried to take that glove off, he'd act just like this and retreat and started murmuring something about a Mana," Lenalee sighed, "I think that the glove was something that his first foster father gave him and he cherishes it or something."

"Allen," Lavi whispered, slowly making the boy come out from behind him, "Don't worry. None of us are going to make you take your glove off, okay?"

"Y-You guys promise?" Allen whimpered.

"Promise," Lavi said as they all nodded, "Now let's go and have some fun!"

"O-Okay," Allen nodded.

* * *

The night, even though Allen was hesitant at first, had been so far extremely fun. Nobody had spiked the punch, no fights (though Kanda was very tempted to start one with several random people). Okay, sure some people had tried to feel up poor Allen but they only met up with Black Allen who kept trying to kick the snot out of the poor fools. Thankfully, Lavi and Kanda decided that keeping Allen's dignity as a man was more important than letting him seek revenge, both having to hold onto the boy until he switched back. Other than that, the night had been wonderful. But that was not to last.

"I'm going to get some more punch!" Allen announced as his friends kept dancing to the random song.

"K~!" the group all echoed.

Allen almost skipped over to the table with the refreshments. Sure, he was extremely nervous about being dressed the way he was at the beginning but the night had been too fun to stay so upset. In fact, you could probably say that he was enjoying himself. Especially when he was dancing with Lavi. Defiantly when he was dancing with Lavi.

'I really do think I might have a crush on him,' Allen thought to himself as he started back to his friends with his new cup of punch, 'I mean, why else would I agree to wear this and dance with him?'

Blushing darkly at the new memories of dancing (if you could call it that *snicker*) with the redhead, Allen failed to noticed a chair leg that was in his way until it was too late. Tripping over it, Allen prayed that he didn't get any punch on the costume and that no one would try to look up his skirt as he laid on the ground.

"Ewwww…" a male voice groaned above him.

Allen slowly dared to look and saw a very angry looking blonde haired man glaring down at him. Gulping, Allen stood up, never locking eyes with the man.

"I'm so sorry!" Allen apologized, quickly bowing in front of the man.

"Look what you did to my costume, you little brat!" the man snapped, forcing Allen to look at him.

"S-Sorry!" Allen apologized, biting his tongue to prepare himself for what he was about to say, "I-I'll pay whatever bill you have to have it cleaned or replaced!"

"No!" the man shouted, drawing the attention of everyone as the music suddenly stopped, "I'm going to make you pay it in full right now!"

"B-But I don't have any money!" Allen half whimpered.

"I don't mean by that, you idiot!" the man shouted, throwing the poor boy down to the floor, "I'm going to humiliate you in front of everyone right now!"

"Crap!" Allen cursed, hurrying to his feet as a foot came crashing down where he just was.

The man quickly latched onto his left arm causing Allen to fall to his knees immediately.

"L-Let go!" Allen screamed, looking around for someone familiar, anyone he could cry out to for help when he saw him, "T-Tyki! H-Help!"

"Hm? Why should I? You got yourself into it," Tyki sighed walking out to go enjoy a smoke.

"Damn you! You're the worst fucking uncle ever!" Allen shouted at the retreating man while tugging at his left arm, trying desperately trying to free it, "P-please! I'm begging you! Let go!"

"Don't like it? Tough shit, brat," the man growled, twisting the poor boy's arm, expecting the boy to scream out in pain.

"Let me go!" the boy screamed all right but not in pain.

He screamed out in fear of something greater than the man hurting him.

"You little shit," the man growled, ripping the shirt sleeve off along with the glove that Allen kept on his hand. The man's eyes widened at the sight, "Wha…What the hell is that?"

Allen just sat on the floor rocking back and forth with his right arm holding onto his left arm. Or at least, what everyone assumed to be his left arm. What should have been there wasn't. It was shaped like an arm for the most part but the rest of it was no where near what an arm should look like. It was a deep blood reddish color with the veins and arteries visable as lines running down his arm. His hand was even worse off. On the back of the hand was a cross-shaped jewel that was constantly glowing a bright green. His fingers were scaly and fingernails were jet black. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

'G-Great,' Allen thought as he cried on the floor, 'Now Cross is going to move us again. I finally made some new friends…'

"Allen!" his said friends exclaimed as they rushed towards him, "Are you okay?"

"G-Go away," Allen whimpered, trying to hide his now exposed arm.

"Why?" Lenalee questioned, worry quite evident.

"A-Aren't you guys afraid of my arm? Everybody always is," Allen stated, pointing to everyone in the room, "Just like them."

"Well, that's them," Lavi stated, "Frankly I think it looks cool. I mean, yeah it's a bit creepy but it's still your arm, right?"

"R-Really?" Allen stuttered, not believing his ears.

"Really," the group said, excluding Kanda who just nodded.

Allen felt his lower lip start to tremble and he quickly latched himself onto Lenalee's shoulder and started to cry. The group of friends all smiled warmly (excluding Kanda) at the poor boy. What a life he must have lived with that arm and past.

"What's all of this?" the blonde man demanded, "Get the fuck out of my way so I can teach that brat a lesson.

"Lenalee, hold onto Allen. Don't let him go black on us," Lavi said as he stood up.

"Eh? Whatcha doing mister red? Gonna try and be the big hero?" the man taunted.

"Lavi. Give me your wooden sword. I'm more skilled at with it than your are," Kanda said, standing up next to his best friend.

"No. I'm the one that forced Allen into that outfit so I'll be the one to defend him," Lavi stated, getting into a fighting stance with his wooden sword, "Plus I think that if I let you fight, then someone might actually end up in the hospital."

"Bring it on!" the man shouted, "Come and try to defeat me for your fucking gay boyfriend!"

It all happened so fast. Lavi charged forwards towards the man. His swung his sword down. The man moved. His wooden sword shattered on impact with the ground. Quickly turning to see the man coming to kick him, Lavi threw what remained of his sword at the man, hitting him where it would really hurt. The recovered faster than Lavi thought he would and soon he was kissing the floor.

All he heard then was Allen screaming out his name and several hurried footsteps. Lavi quickly sat up in time to see Allen rushing forward himself. When Lavi was about to yell at him to stop, Allen landed at punch to the man's jaw with his left hand. The man fell backwards while Allen stared at his hand as if he didn't believe what he had just done. Lavi watched those silver eyes slowly widened as he realized the magnitude of what he had just done.

"B-brat…" the man growled, instantly on his feet and beating the boy mercilessly.

Somewhere in the process being beaten and trying to dodge, Allen's wig fell off on which Allen slipped on, his head coming in contract with the floor below him with a deafening crack. Lavi was to his feet almost instantly and quickly somehow knocked the man out. When he reached Allen, Lenalee was already cradling the poor boy's head in her lap as Kanda went to call for an ambulance and find Mr. Mikk to call Cross. Lavi fell to his knees next to Allen.

"It's my fault," he whispered.

"N-no," Allen whispered, slowly cracking a eye open, "This isn't your fault Lavi."

"A-Allen!" the group gasped.

"Not…Lavi's fault…" Allen said again before he fell into the oblivion known as unconsciousness.

* * *

Allen let out a guttural groan as he slowly opened his eyes due to the bright light that was filtering from the window next to his bed. Blinking his eyes a few times, Allen took in his new surroundings. White walls. Bed side table with pills and water. A wheelchair next to the door. A heart monitor. Great…he was in a hospital.

"Bet Cross blew a gasket when he found out," Allen chuckled, "Yet another hospital bill from him to pay."

"A-Allen?" a drowsy voice to his right sounded.

Allen slowly turned his head to the right to see a familiar head of red sitting in a nearby chair. Smiling gently, Allen stared at the man as he slowly woke up.

"Morning Lavi," Allen gently chuckled.

"Allen? You're awake!" Lavi exclaimed, instantly on his feet and next to the bed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lavi. This isn't the first time I've ever been in the hospital and probably won't be the last," Allen laughed.

"Allen…Why didn't you tell us about your arm sooner?" Lavi questioned.

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"Cross told us everything about your arm. How your real dad was a famous jewel thief or something and placed that jewel in your already deformed hand before shipping you off to that orphanage. How Mana was the first to care about your arm. How you were going through treatments to try and make your arm better and that made it insanely sensitive to touch," Lavi listed off.

Allen remained silent as he stared at the redhead, "Do you tell everyone you just meet what's under your eye patch?"

"Huh? Of course not! If they knew they'd be grossed out and not want anything to do with me!" Lavi shouted.

"See? It's the same for me with my arm. People are vain, Lavi. If someone doesn't look just how everyone else does, they are either labeled as outcasts or disgusting," Allen explained, "But I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys. I should have known better."

"That's okay, Allen," Lavi smiled.

"Allen?" Lenalee's voice sounded from the doorway, "Hey, guys he's up!"

"Shit…visiting hours," Allen chuckled.

* * *

Lavi busted into his apartment. What a waste of time! The old panda had just sent him on a wild goose chase. The book he was supposed to pick up wasn't even close to being the real thing. So he had just spent an entire three days away from the love of his life trying to get a hold of a book that wasn't anywhere to be found.

Stomping through his apartment angrily, Lavi flung off his clothes in random directions. Checking the time, Lavi cursed. 1:25 a.m. Allen was bound to be asleep. Muttering a few more curse words for the least favorite old man in his life, Lavi decided that he had better just go and crawl into bed with his love and hope that Allen woke up early enough for them to enjoy some time together before his first class.

Slowly opening the door to their shared bedroom, Lavi was surprised to see the lights still one. He was even more surprised to see his box labeled _**Don't Touch or Die! **_was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed opened.

'Crap. Allen must have tried to sort through my stuff,' Lavi thought as he rushed towards the box.

The distracted redhead didn't even hear as someone entered his bedroom and slowly shut the door. In fact, Lavi was so preoccupied in trying to figure out where Allen hid his kendo outfit that he didn't notice the person until he felt a broken piece of wooden pushing into his back.

"You're late," Allen's voice growled.

"Sorry, sweetie," Lavi chuckled nervously, "Train was delayed for some reason."

Lavi slowly stood up and turned around, expecting to see his lover in his normal yellow rubber ducky pajamas. What he saw was not what he expected. Allen wearing his old Haruhi Suzimiya outfit with the sleeve replaced. There were only two things that he didn't have on with the uniform but Lavi wasn't complaining.

"You know something, Allen?" Lavi laughed as he slowly pulled the blushing Brit closer to him, "Lenalee was wrong. That wig wasn't even close to being perfect. But this…"

Lavi smirked as he reached under his lover's skirt, eliciting a soft moan from the white-haired male, "this is perfect."

"L-Lavi," Allen whimpered, placing his ungloved left hand on his chest.

"I mean it," Lavi stated, taking Allen's left hand in his own free hand and bringing it to his lips, "You're so perfect."

* * *

"Soo…" Lavi stated as he received a glare from his lover who laid on the bed with a heating pad on his lower back as he walked in with breakfast, "I take it that this means no more tonight."

"What do you think?" Allen snapped.

"Haha, I know," Lavi chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, "Guess what."

"What? You better have not stolen any more of Tyki's messed up toys again," Allen said as he ate his breakfast.

"I took one of your old notebooks with me on the train and read some of your stories," Lavi smirked, sitting on against a wall knowing Allen couldn't get up.

"You what?" Allen snapped, "Why do you have the persistent need to read everything the I write down!"

"Cause it's fun," Lavi laughed, dodging a flying pillow, "I think it was called "To The One Whom I Love Now." It was pretty good."

"Th-That one?" Allen gasped, blushing darkly.

"Yep!" Lavi smirked until a dark figure sat up on bed, "Shit…you've gone black, haven't you?"

"**Lavi…**" Black Allen growled.

"You have!" Lavi yelped as he sprinted out of his apartment and towards his neighbor and best friend's apartment, "Yuu! Open up and let me in! Allen's gone black again!"

"Not my fuckin' problem! You probably did something to deserve it anyways!" Kanda snapped from inside his apartment, "And you two kept me up all morning!"

"I'm sorry Yuu!" Lavi cried as he pounded on the door, watching as Allen walked out of their apartment with a dark aura surrounding him, "Let me in, please! I don't want to repeat what happened last time Allen went black!"

"Again, not my problem, baka usagi! You're the one that likes to fuck him up the ass, so you have to take your problems like a man!" Kanda shouted.

There was a high pitched scream that came from right outside his door, a loud thud, a few muffled curses, and a loud slam of the couple's door that signaled that Allen had caught Lavi. Poor rabbit. He still had yet to realize why Allen was such a good writer. His imagination was limitless and that went for everything he did. Everything.

"No!" Lavi screamed from next door.

"Looks like I'm going home for the week," Kanda sighed, picking up his cell phone and pre-packed bag of essentials as he headed out the door, "Good Luck Lavi."

* * *

_**Mizu: Story one's done! *does happy dance***_

_**Allen: Why did you make me so…moody?**_

_**Mizu: I don't know. It just seemed to fit so there it is. You have to admit that the bipolar does explain your black half. **_

_**Lavi: Again…I'm starting to think that you like the idea of a dominant Allen.**_

_**Mizu: *chuckles evilly* Maybe~.**_

_**Lavi: *shudders and runs off to go find a Komurin for protection***_

_**Allen: A dominant me?**_

_**Mizu: Why are you so naïve if you were raised with Cross? Lavi meant the idea of you being seme. **_

_**Allen: oh… *blinks a couple of times while thinking* OH!**_

_**Mizu: What a silly boy you are. Anyways, reviews are extremely welcomed as well as ideas. I think that's it. Uh-oh…**_

_**Allen: Hm? AH! Komurin!**_

_**Lavi: *laughing maniacally from atop the robot* **_

_**Mizu: Just great. Well, I've got to go knock a famous redhead off a insane robot built and controlled by an even crazier man. Ciao for now. Lavi! Get down from there!**_


	2. What he wants

_**Mizu: I finally got around to uploading this chapter! Woot! Sorry that it's so short but I've been so busy with so many other things. That and I couldn't think what else to write. I kinda actually wanted to keep it short cause it is just supposed to be little one-shot. Anyway, I have a couple of ideas for a few other little stories that I should be adding to this one. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I would force Cross to explain everything that's happening to Allen!**_

* * *

_**To Whom I Love**_

_**Story two- What he wants.**_

* * *

"Unless you want to meet with Black Allen this morning, I suggest you let me sleep," Allen growled, trying to slink away under the covers from the somewhat cold hands shaking him.

"Come on, Allen!" Lavi whined, "It's time to wake up!"

"Name three good reasons as to why I should get up," Allen nearly hissed, smacking Lavi in the face with the back of his hand.

"One, we've only got like five days until your birthday and you need to tell me what you want!" Lavi beamed.

Allen's response: smacking Lavi hard with a pillow and knocking him off the bed.

"Two, we're going Christmas shopping today," Lavi stated, earning him another smack with the pillow.

"It's our first day off together in the last two weeks. Do you really want to start it off with pissing me off?" Allen growled as he flopped over onto his stomach.

Lavi smirked and slowly crawled on top of his lover, "Possibly."

"L-Lavi!" Allen whined, trying to push the older male off of his back.

"This is the third and final reason," Lavi whispered, slowly running his hands over the white-haired male's chest, "As you said, it's our first day off together in the last two weeks. Why waste any of that precious time?"

Allen whimpered as Lavi's hands drew tantalizing patterns across his chest. The said redhead leaned down and gently started placing kisses up and down his lover's neck.

"We've got to be quiet today cause Yuu's still home and he's been kinda grouchy since Lenalee left on that trip with her brother," Lavi stated, slowly pulling off his lover's nightshirt.

"I-I know that," Allen stuttered as he was gently rolled over.

"Oh really?" Lavi smirked, swiftly pulling off the younger male's boxers causing the said male to let out a yelp of surprise.

"J-jerk," Allen pouted.

Lavi just chuckled has he slowly wrapped his hand around his love's member. As he slowly pumped his hand up and down, the redhead lowered his head to Allen's chest. He ran his tongue over one of the pert buds he found there causing his little love to softly moan. After a few minutes of torturing the whimpering male's chest, Lavi slowly started to make his way towards Allen's manhood. When he reached his navel, the redhead slowly traced it with his tongue, making the younger squirm a bit. Smirking, Lavi was just about to finish his trek downwards when a loud banging on their apartment door interrupted him.

"Th-The door," Allen breathed, chest rising and falling a little quicker than earlier.

"Ignore it," Lavi stated, slowly licking the tip of his love's hot organ, "They'll go away soon enough."

"B-But-" Allen tried to say.

However, whatever he was about to say was lost when Lavi took the tip into his mouth and started to suck. The younger of the two let out a low, deep moan from deep within his throat. He slowly threaded his hands through his boyfriend's red locks, urging him to take more of him into his mouth. Letting out another moan when he did so, Allen found that he no longer cared about Kanda next door or even the knocking on their front door.

His silver eyes locked with the green one of his counterpart before the redhead slowly started to move his head up and down around his aching erection. That eye contact alone made Allen's blood heat up even more than it already was, sending signals to his brain of nothing but pure pleasure.

"L-Lavi…" Allen moaned loudly, trying with all his might not to buck up into his love's hot mouth.

Lavi chuckled, the slight vibrations of it causing Allen to let loose even more of the sounds that Lavi seemed to be addicted to. Both men failed to notice the light footsteps that sounded from their dining area. They also failed to notice the two pairs of louder footsteps that were making their way towards their room.

"I-I'm gonna c-come," Allen tried to warn his lover.

"It appears we walked in at a very intimate time for these two," Tyki's voice sounded from the doorway of their bedroom.

"AH!" Allen shrieked, kicking Lavi off of him and quickly covering his body, "Wh-What the hell are you doing here, T-Tyki?"

"The Earl's in town for the weekend and wants to meet your boyfriend," Tyki smirked as Allen's face turned a dark red.

"What's taking you, Tyki?" another man asked as he walked up to the smirking man, "Oh. Interrupting their private time, I see."

"C-Cyril!" Allen yelped, trying to hide behind more covers, "I-If you're here th-then…"

"Oww…," Lavi groaned, crawling back up onto the bed and sitting directly in front of his lover, "What the hell was that fo-"

"Allen~!" Rhoad screamed, jumping onto Lavi causing both to collide with Allen.

* * *

"Why does he want to meet Lavi!" Allen demanded as he flipped a few pancakes.

"Said something about how our precious musician deserves nothing but the best and how we had to ensure that Eyepatch boy would be able to do so," Tyki stated, biting into his plate of pancakes.

"Yay! Allen's cooking!" Rhoad cheered, smirking darkly at how uncomfortable Lavi looked.

"He's never cared about me before, why is he taking up such an interest now?" Allen growled, walking out with two more plates of pancakes.

"It has to do with his relationship with your uncle," Cyril sighed, "It's still rather intriguing how small the world is."

"Don't remind me," Allen growled again, setting one of the plates down in front of Lavi before sitting next to him, "I was not too happy to find out the facts about this damnable family when I did."

"Hey, no one knew it until after he was gone so don't go yelling at us for it," Tyki growled a bit.

"Hmph," Allen sounded.

"Look, no one knew that Mana and Neah really were your uncles when they adopted you. Your mother died during childbirth and your father lived a life of crime on the run, dragging you with him," Cyril said, sipping at his tea, "The two of them had never even seen you before when they found you at the orphanage. There is no grudge to be held against them."

"I'm not mad at them," Allen sighed, glaring at two older men, "I'm mad at the rest of the family that refuses to leave me in peace now that everyone knows."

Tyki just shrugged, "Anyway, Earl was pretty attached to Neah so it is no wonder that he worries about his actual nephew."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. If that accident never happened then Earl would not be bugging me cause you all would have thought that I was some bloody orphan they felt sorry for," Allen stated, still glaring at the two.

Cyril and Tyki just shrugged, "What can you do?"

"Damnit," Allen cursed, looking over at his lover, "Hm? You haven't touched your pancakes yet, Lavi."

"H-Huh?" Lavi blinked, still taking in all the information passed through the argument.

"Do you want something else?" Allen asked, smiling a little for Lavi.

"I-It's not tha-" Lavi started to say.

"Tyki!" Allen snapped, stabbing the hand that was reaching across the table for the plates with his fork.

"Hey, if you doesn't want them, I'll take them~!" Tyki grinned, trying to pry the fork from his hand.

"They're Lavi's pancakes!" Allen snapped, pulling the fork out of them before turning back to the redhead, "You sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah," Lavi said, pasting a fake smile on his face as he stood up, "Gonna go get some air."

"Oh, okay," Allen blinked as Lavi walked out of the door before stabbing Tyki's wandering hand again.

* * *

"Hey Yuu," Lavi said as he knocked on his friend's apartment door, "Can I come in?"

"What do you want, baka usagi?" Kanda growled as he groggily opened the door, "Did you manage to piss off your uke today already?"

"Nah, his uncles and cousin did that for me," Lavi sighed as he walked in.

"What?" Kanda blinked.

"His uncles and cousin came in and interrupted us this morning," Lavi explained, sitting down on Kanda's couch, "Then they started talking about his foster father Mana being his actual uncle causing the room to get really tense."

"So his foster father turned out to be his uncle," Kanda stated, sitting down on a chair across from him, "So what? We all knew that or sort of guess it."

"That's not all," Lavi whimpered, "His family wants to meet me…"

"So?" Kanda scoffed.

"You don't get it!" Lavi snapped, freaking out, "The entire family is a bunch of freaks! Even Allen admits that! They're all bloody fucking insane!"

"Again, so?" Kanda asked, "So is Moyashi yet you're with him."

"That's because I understand Allen and I love him!" Lavi cried, "I'm terrified of his family!"

"Look, this could be a good thing, alright usagi?" Kanda sighed, "If you meet his family and they approve of you being with him, then they'll leave you two alone."

"Yeah but," Lavi whined.

"If all you have to do is stand one meal with the insane family members to allow you a life of peace with your Moyashi, man up and do it," Kanda explained, smirking at the redhead, "Trust me on this. The sooner you get it over with, the better."

Lavi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"How us do you think I can even stand next to Lenalee during school?" Kanda smirked, "I spent a full fucking twelve hours with that nut job Komui. I wound up listening him to rant, eating the most disgusting dishes he made, letting him chase me with a giant drill, and finally let him braid and mess with my hair. You know why I put up with all of that? Cause I wanted to be able to be with Lenalee without us worrying about Komui popping out of nowhere."

"You let him braid your hair?" Lavi gaped.

"The point is that you need to grow a pair and go meet Moyashi's family. Get them to accept the two of you and live happily ever after," Kanda growled.

"You know what?" Lavi beamed, standing up, "I'm going to do it! I'll go meet his family then Allen and me can live together forever!"

With that, the redhead rushed out of the apartment. Staring at the door for a moment, Kanda just chuckled.

"I can't believe that he fell for that. He really has no idea who creepy the Moyashi's family really is," Kanda chuckled, "Good luck, baka usagi."

* * *

"There you are!" Allen exclaimed as the redhead came back in, "I was starting to get worried about you.

"Sorry bout that," Lavi laughed as he sat back down at the table.

"Oi, you need to tell us what day you'll becoming over for dinner," Tyki growled.

"For the last bloody time, I told you that we're not coming over for dinner ever!" Allen snapped at his uncle.

"Now wait a minute, Allen," Lavi nervously stated, "I think that we should go over and have dinner-"

"No way!" Allen growled at his redheaded lover, "I will never set foot in any building that holds that man in ever again! I refuse to go!"

"But Allen-" Lavi tried again.

"That's final!" Allen shouted, emitting a terrifying aura.

"…crap," Lavi whimpered as he threw a tear stricken look over to the others, "Why'd you guys have to make him go black? There goes my plans for the day."

"Come now, boy," Tyki smirked, "You know that we just want to protect you from anyone that wants to hurt yo-"

The next thing they knew, Tyki was lying on his back next to the door. Slowly raising up his head, the man's eyes locked with scalding, molten silver. Gulping, the college professor tried to retreat backwards, only finding that the door stopped him.

"Lavi has never hurt me! Just you, my supposed family!" Allen shouted, aura darkening even more, "I will never return back to all of you just to have that all happen to me once more! Never!"

By now, Cyril and Rhoad had taken up places next to Tyki as Allen's aura continued to darken. Each gulping, they exchanged glances. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Allen should have been a little more accepting and eventually broken to agree. Then they would take them to dinner and let the Earl interrogate the poor redhead. Then when done, lead either Allen or Lavi to the bathroom, separating them. After that, they would snatch up Allen and ship him back off to England with the Earl. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. He wasn't supposed to guess their plans.

"Get. Out." Allen growled.

The three scrambled to get out of the apartment. As soon as Allen heard them get into the elevator, he started to calm down. Slowly shutting the door, the white-haired boy held a hand to his chest. He did it. He finally stood up to his family and protected what he held dear to himself. Smiling, Allen turned to locate his now cowering lover. Checking under the table, he found the redhead trembling in fear of his black half.

"Hey," Allen beamed, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Lavi stuttered, slowly crawling out from under the table, "But what was all of that about?"

"…They wanted to take me away from you again," Allen whispered, placing his head onto the redhead's chest, "They don't want me here in Japan with you. The Earl wants me with him in England."

"Why?" Lavi questioned, wrapping his arms around his little lover.

"Cause I knew everything one of my dead uncles knew," Allen stated, "He wants me to come back and work for him."

"Work for him?" Lavi blinked.

"More like be his slave," Allen whimpered, looking up at his lover, "Earlier this morning you asked what I wanted for my birthday, right?"

"Yeah," Lavi nodded.

"I just want to be with you," Allen smiled, kissing his lover gently, "From now till the day I die. That's all that I want."

Lavi just smiled back, "I think I can manage that."

* * *

_**Mizu: Again, sorry that it's so short. I really did just ran out of things to type for this story. **_

_**Allen: ? I'm confused.**_

_**Mizu: I know…*holds head in shame* I've got a major brain block so all the things that I've been writing for the past two weeks has been such random rambling pieces of crud that I can't use any of the stuff that I've written. Including a new story! Gah! I hate writer blocks…**_

_**Lavi: No worries, you'll be back up and writing in no time!**_

_**Mizu: Yeah…*crawls into emo corner***_

_**Allen: Eh…Until then, Mizu would like it to be known that she loves all reviews and suggestions.**_

_**Lavi: Especially reviews.**_

_**Allen: Anymore lately, they are what keeps her running. **_

_**Mizu: *murmuring* I curse thee, thy time in which no thing may come to be. Return to thee what thou hast stolen and end the addition of my dread.**_

_**Lavi: She's lost it…She's finally lost it…**_

_**Allen: Y-Yeah…C-Ciao for now. Right now, we've got to go cheer up the depressed Mizu…**_

_**(Side Note: It is true. Whenever I get a really bad brain block, I get depressed and so desperate to break the block that I start speaking like that to myself in hopes of distracting my mind. It actually normally works.)**_


End file.
